Only Brothers Understand
by DeanCas4Life
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten, alle über sick/hurt/tired Dean, weil er einfach so bezaubernd ist, wenn er sich schlecht fühlt. Brotherly love, kein Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Only Brothers Understand s/4970207/1/Only-Brothers-Understand

Autorin: deanandhisimpala

Übersetzerin: DeanCas4Life

Inhalt: Eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten, alle über sick/hurt/tired Dean, weil er einfach so bezaubernd ist, wenn er sich schlecht fühlt. Brotherly love, kein Slash.

Disclaimer: Mir gehören leider weder Supernatural oder deren Charaktere, noch diese Geschichte :(

Wie ihr oben lesen könnt, gehört mir diese wunderbare Geschichte nicht, sondern „deanandhisimpala". Ich bin darauf gestoßen und hab sie dann gleich gefragt, ob ich ihn in ihrem Namen übersetzen darf und glücklicherweise hat sie zugestimmt. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst auch ein paar Reviews für sie, damit sie weiß, dass wir ihre Geschichte ebenfalls mögen :)

Nun aber wünschen wir viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Dean vermisste Sam. Er vermisste Sams Jammern über das Töten von Menschen, er vermisste es, gebraucht zu werden und Sams Präsenz, wenn Dean ihn brauchte.

Und Dean brauchte ihn jetzt. Und Sam war nicht da.

Er rieb sich seine schweren Augen. _Keine Zeit, zu weinen wie ein Baby. Sam ist nur Abendessen. _

_Ist er? Vielleicht ist er auch bei Ruby. Daran gedacht?_

_Halt die Klappe, ist er nicht. Sam weiß, dass ich mich nicht gut fühle. Er hat mir schon vorhin erzählt, dass ich scheiße Aussehe. _

_Also? Vielleicht kümmert es ihn nicht._

_Halt die Klappe!_

Dean entschied, dass er verrückt wurde, weil er mit sich selber stritt. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Knochen schmerzten, seine Augen schmerzten, alles schmerzte.

Er wünschte, Sam wäre da, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Natürlich gab er vor, es zu hassen, aber es war wirklich schön zu wissen, dass sich jemand sorgte.

Sam würde seine Stirn fühlen, ihn dazu bringen, sich mit einem kühlen Tuch auf den Kopf hinzulegen, ihn dazu zwingen, seine Medikamente zu nehmen und würde dann neben ihm sitzen und warten, bis er eingeschlafen wäre um sicher zu stellen, dass er warm und sicher war.

Dean rieb sich wieder seine Augen. _Seine Augen hörten nicht auf zu tränen, blöde Augen. Wo ist Sam? Er ist nun bereits…_

Er schaute auf seine Uhr.

_Nur zwanzig Minuten. Heilige Scheiße, Dean. Braucht er noch länger?_

Dean rollte sich auf seinen Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in das Kissen. Er brauchte Sam. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er seine Schwäche zugeben musste, wenn er krank oder verletzt war und Sam brauchte. Er hasste es, sich hilflos und verletzbar zu fühlen, aber er brauchte immer noch Sam. Sam war die einzige Person, die ihn so sehen durfte.

Ein Wimmern entkam ihm ohne seine Erlaubnis.

_Verdammt! Hör auf, so ein Baby zu sein!_

Seine Augen begannen wieder zu tränen, als er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er erstarrte.

Das musste einfach Sam sein, denn er hatte auf keinen Fall die Kraft, jetzt gegen ein Monster zu kämpfen.

„Dean?"

_Ja. Sammy _

Er fühlte eine kühle Hand auf seinem Rücken und riss seinen Kopf aus seinem Kissen. „S'mmy?" Er wusste nicht, wie schlecht er wirklich aussah.

Sam sah zwei glänzende Augen, verstrubbeltes Haar und gerötete Wangen. „Hey, bist du okay?" Sam saß neben ihm, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken.

Dean gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln und drehte seinen Kopf so auf das Kissen, dass er Sam sehen konnte.

„Fühl mich nicht so gut."

„Das kann ich sehen. Warum hast du nichts früher gesagt?"

Sam rieb beschwichtigend über seinen Rücken und legte dann seine Hand auf Deans Stirn. Dean genoss die Berührung, genoss die Vertrautheit und schloss dann seine Augen. Sam war jetzt da. Es würde alles gut werden.

"Dean? Wie fühlst du dich? Anders als nicht gut?"

„Scheiße", murmelte Dean.

„Ja, aber wie scheiße?" Sam konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Rücken. Kopf. Augen. Arme. Beine. Gesicht. Zähne. Tun weh.", erklärte Dean, zu beschäftigt, sich gegen Sams Hand zu lehnen. Er konnte das Lächeln in Sams Stimme hören, als er sagte: „Okay, scheiße."

Dean fühlte sich sicher. Sicher und glücklich.

Dann war Sams Hand verschwunden, das tröstliche Gewicht war fort von seinem Bett und Dean setzte sich trotz des Schmerzes und des Schwindels auf. _Sam?_

Einen Moment später war Sam wieder da und drückte ihn sanft zurück. „Leg dich hin, Dean."

Dean kämpfte dagegen an, versuchte, Sams Gesicht zu sehen. „Wo bist du-?"

„Ich gehe nirgendswo hin, Dean. Ich verspreche es.", sagte Sam beruhigend und Dean ließ es zu.

Sam hatte es versprochen. Sam bricht keine Versprechen. Dean glaubte nicht, dass er es tat. Er versuchte krampfhaft, sich an ein gebrochenes Versprechen von Sam zu erinnern. Er konnte es nicht.

„Schlaf", sagte Sam sanft und Dean driftete fort. Sam würde da sein, er hatte es versprochen.

Er wachte auf. Es war immer noch dunkel. Es musste ein paar Stunden später sein. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen besser, was eine willkommene Abwechslung war.

Sam beobachtete ihn. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser.", krächzte Dean. Seine Kehle schmerzte immer noch.

Sam beobachtete ihn immer noch.

„Was?", fragte Dean.

„Nichts. Habe mich nur gewundert, wie du mit diesem Gesicht enden konntest.", sagte Sam grinsend.

„Glückspilz in der Familie.", antwortete Dean

„Das war kein Kompliment", neckte ihn Sam.

„Du weißt, es war genau das", antwortete Dean, setzte sich behutsam auf und stoppte, als eine Welle von Schwindel ihn überwältigte.

Sam war einen Augenblick später bei ihm und half ihm, sich hinzulegen. „Ruhig. Du bist schon so lange weggetreten."

"Nur ein paar Stunden, Sammy", widersprach Dean.

„Ja… wohl eher mehr als zwei Tage.", sagte Sam grinsend und ignorierte Deans schwache Versuche, seine Hand wegzustoßen.

„Was?" Dean starrte ihn an.

"Ja. Du bist für eine Weile weggetreten. Du bist, glaube ich mal, zwei Mal aufgewacht, aber hast es nicht wirklich mitbekommen und bist relativ schnell wieder eingeschlafen. Es gab mir nur die Möglichkeit, dir etwas Wasser und Medizin zu geben."

Dean gähnte. „Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern."

„Das liegt daran, dass du zu schläfrig warst, Genie." Sam klopfte auf seinen Arm. „Du siehst etwas besser aus."

Dean grunzte. Er fühlte sich wirklich etwas besser. Er setzte sich auf.

„Dean, du solltest nicht…"

Dean warf ihm diesen Blick zu. „Ich muss mal kurz ins Bad, Sam. Oder soll ich ins Bett machen?"

Sam rümpfte die Nase. „Okay, okay. Danke für diese Vorstellung, Dean."

Dean grinste. Er fühlte sich immer noch schwindelig, schaffte es aber bis zum Badezimmer, während er seine Hände benutzte, um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Sam sah ihn dabei zu, bereit zu helfen, tat es aber nicht. Dean war ihm dankbar dafür.

Als er zurückkam, war Sam am Herd. „Bist du hungrig?" Dean war überrascht, dass er das wirklich war.

Einige Minuten später lag er im Bett mit einer Schüssel Hühnersuppe. Sam saß auf seinem eigenen Bett und gab vor, auf seinen Laptop zu schauen und nicht auf Dean.

„Alter", sagte Dean und rieb sich seine Augen. Sie schmerzten immer noch, jedes Mal, wenn er sie bewegte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre Sand in seinen Augen. Er wollte sich nicht umschauen.

„Was?", fragte Sam unschuldig und blickte zurück auf seinen Laptop.

Dean rieb sich wieder seine Augen und gab sich nicht die Mühe, zu antworten. Er fragte sich, ob er erblinden würde. Er erinnerte sich daran, gelesen zu haben, dass die Augen zu schmerzen beginnen, wenn man blind wird. _Oh scheiße._ Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken!

„Was ist los?", fragte Sam.

Dean nahm sich einen Moment und bewunderte, wie schnell Sam bemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er überlegte, ob er es Sam sagen sollte und entschied sich dann, genau dies zu tun. Besser Sam wusste, dass er erblinden würde, bevor er es tat.

„Meine Augen tun weh", murmelte er und schloss sie, nur um sie dann wieder zu öffnen. Sie taten immer noch weh.

„Weiß nich' warum." Er erwähnte nicht, dass er vielleicht erblinden würde. Mal sehen, was Sam dazu zuerst sagte.

„Ja, das kommt vom Fieber.", sagte Sam sofort. „Ist es so schlimm?"

Dean lies einen Seufzer der Erleichterung hinaus. Sam brauchte nicht wissen, wovor er so Angst hatte.

„Nein."

Sam schnaubte laut. „Sicher tut es das nicht. Du reibst nur so deine Augen, als ob Salz in ihn wären."

Dean musste unweigerlich lachen. „Wie verrückt sind wir, dass wir wissen, wie sich Salz in den Augen anfühlt?"

Sam lächelte, stand auf und legte den Laptop bei Seite. „Es tut weh, wenn du deine Augen bewegst, richtig?"

Dean nickte, beäugte ihn argwöhnisch, indem er seinen Kopf drehte, nicht seine Augen. Sam schaltete den Fernseher ein.

„Versuch, etwas Fernsehen zu schauen. Da musst du deine Augen kaum bewegen. Es hilft mir immer."

Dean gab ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. "Danke"

"Kein Problem." Sam setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett.

„Alter, was zum Teufel?", sagte Dean. Sam gab sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, lehnte sich einfach gegen die Rückenlehne. Dean fragte nicht erneut nach, weil er eigentlich gar nicht wollte, dass Sam ging. Er hievte sich neben ihm hoch und sie saßen da, Schulter an Schulter.

„Es läuft _V1 Behind the Music_", bot Sam an und zappte durch die verschiedenen Sender. „The poison one."

„Willst du mich verarschen? Klasse! Poison rocks", sagte Dean grinsend. Sam lächelte zurück, zufrieden, dass er etwas nach Deans Geschmack gefunden hatte.

Dean hatte diese bestimmte Rockumentation gefühlte Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Oder vielleicht waren es wirklich Jahre. Zeit war verwirrend, seit er aus der Hölle zurück war. Er lehnte sich gegen Sams Schulter. Er schlief beinahe ein, als er C. 's Stimme sagen hörte:" I'm scared to die only because – I'm scared to not be part of tomorrow."

Er öffnete seine Augen einen Schlitz weit und schaute auf die Platinrockband auf dem Bildschirm. Diese Worte! Seit er zum ersten Mal diese Show gesehen hatte, waren diese bei ihm hängen geblieben. Er und Sam sehen sich nicht immer den Tag überleben. Er fand es komisch, dass sie so etwas manchmal vergaßen. Es war so alltäglich, dass sie ihr Leben in Gefahr brachten, dass sie manchmal sogar gar nicht daran dachten. Was für ein verrücktes Leben.

Sam stieß ihn an „Wie fühlen sich deine Augen an?"

„Besser", antwortete Dean und es stimmte. Er lächelte Sam an. „Danke."

Dean versuchte das Programm fertig anzuschauen, driftete aber bald wieder weg. Sein Kopf lehnte nun ganz gegen Sams Schulter, er fühlte sich warm, sicher und glücklich. Vielleicht war ihr Leben immer in Gefahr. Aber die Sache war: Solange Sam bei ihm war, fühlte er sich bereit, allezeit darum zu kämpfen.

So Leute :)

Wir hoffen, dass euch das Einstiegskapitel gefallen hat und würden uns wirklich sehr über eine Review von euch freuen. Danke :*

LG Deanandhisimpala & DeanCas4Life


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört mal wieder nichts :(

"Gott Sam, ich kann das auch selber machen!", schnappte Dean. Sein Temperament ging mal wieder mit ihm durch.

Sam schnaubte laut, reichte Dean aber dann die Dose Salz zurück.

Dean nahm sie gereizt entgegen, schaffte es endlich, sie zu öffnen und schüttelte sie über das braune Skelett. Er konnte Sams Blick auf sich spüren und zwang sich selbst, nichts zu sagen, was er später bereuen würde. Er war mürrisch, genauso wie Sam. Es war eisig, es regnete und keiner der beiden war besonders glücklich.

Deans Kleidung klebte an ihm fest. Er konnte seine Zehen nicht mehr spüren. Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren in seine Augen. Seine Finger waren kalt, steif und nass. Er konnte kaum die Dose Salz schließen.

„Wenn du dann soweit bist, Dean…", sagte Sam plötzlich und gereizt.

Dean bemerkte, dass er dastand und an dem Salz herum fummelte. Mit einem lauten Seufzer gab er die Dose Sam und schob seine frierenden Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke. Es brachte jedoch nicht viel, da seine Tasche auch nass war. _Na fabelhaft!_

Sam warf einen Seitenblick auf ihn und griff nach dem Weihwasser. Dean sah ihn dabei nicht an. Sie waren wirklich spät dran. Er war sich nicht sicher, wann genau alles begonnen hatte. Alles, an was er sich erinnerte, war, dass es vor ein paar Tagen begonnen haben musste.

Sam war vor ihm aufgestanden, hatte etwas am Laptop recherchiert und als Dean dann aus der Dusche zurückgekommen war, war Sam in einer schrecklichen Stimmung gewesen. Er hatte Dean den ganzen Tag angemault, egal was er gesagt hatte und hatte mehrere abfällige Bemerkungen darüber gemacht, wie müde er dieses Lebens war. Die nächsten Tage wurde es nicht besser.

Jetzt waren sie beide soweit genervt, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage waren, nett miteinander zu reden. Ein Beweis dafür: Sam stand vor ihrer Reisetasche und suchte laut seufzend etwas. „Ich kann die Streichhölzer nicht finden, Dean. Hättest du die Tasche etwas sauberer gepackt, dann würden wir hier nicht zwei Uhr morgens im strömenden Regen stehen und unsere Streichhölzer suchen."

Dean war so verblüfft über die Lächerlichkeit dieser Aussage, dass ihm keine böse Bemerkung einfiel, die er hätte zurücksagen können. Er hatte schon immer ihr Zeug nur in die Tasche geschmissen, es hatte Sam nie gestört. Stattdessen senkte er plötzlich seinen Kopf und ein heftiger Schauer schüttelte seinen Körper. Seine Zähne begannen zu klappern.

Sam sah in an und hatte nun endlich die Streichhölzer gefunden. Dean würde gerne glauben, dass er ein bisschen besorgt aussah, entschied sich dann aber dafür, dass er sich das wahrscheinlich nur einbildete. Und überhaupt, er wollte nicht, dass Sam besorgt über ihn war. Sam war so zickig gewesen in letzter Zeit, dass er eher wollte, dass er Abstand hielt. Sogar als er dachte, dass dieser Gedanke nicht wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechend war, öffnete Sam seinen Mund: „Bist du okay?"

Dean schaute ihn durch seine Wimpern hindurch an, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. „Mir geht es gut, Sam."

„Gut", schnappte Sam zurück, zündete ein Streichholz an und warf es in das Grab. Für eine Weile standen sie still da, schauten auf das Feuer, der letzte Moment Respekt bevor die Seele diese Welt verlassen würde.

Dieses Mal wurden sie jedoch schnell durch den Klang Deans klappernder Zähne gestört. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich für eine Sekunde, bis Dean begann, heftiger zu zittern. Sam sah ihn an. „Bist du sicher, dass du okay bist?"

„Mir geht es gut, Sam", antwortete Dean, dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Es ging ihm nicht wirklich gut. Er war durchgefroren und das Zittern begann zu schmerzen. Der frostige Regen hämmerte noch immer auf ihn herab, weichte ihn bis auf die Knochen ein und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so elend gefühlt hatte. Aber er brauchte Sams Hilfe nicht. Auf keinen Fall!

Sam rollte seine Augen und nahm dann die Schaufel. „Ich schätze mal, ich grabe das zu?"

Dean riss ihm die Schaufel mit ein wenig Gewalt aus der Hand. „Ich mache es!"

Aber nach ein paar qualvollen Minuten, in denen Dean herausfand, dass er die Schaufel kaum in den Boden drücken konnte, weil er zu sehr zitterte, wurde deutlich, dass Sam es zu graben würde. Sam nahm die Schaufel von ihm ohne einen blöden Kommentar, im Gegenteil, er sah irgendwie besorgt aus und seine Augen scannten Deans Gesicht. „Möchtest du im Auto warten?"

„Nein, ich möchte nicht im Auto warten", sagte Dean ohne Verbitterung in seiner Stimme. Er hatte nicht die Kraft dafür. „Beeil dich einfach." Und Sam beeilte sich.

Als sie dann im Auto saßen, drehte Sam die Heizung so hoch, wie es nur ging. Dean konnte praktisch _nichts_ fühlen. Seine Zehen waren eine bloße Erinnerung. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten zusammengeballt in seiner Tasche und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sie zu öffnen, sollte er es versuchte. Er zitterte so stark, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. _Es kann nicht mehr besser werden,_ dachte Dean. Er hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, zu fahren, weil er nicht glaubte, überhaupt das Lenkrad gerade halten zu können.

Sam beobachtete ihn aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Dean ignorierte ihn. Er fühlte sich elendig und ihm war kalt. _Na vielen Dank._

Die Fahrt zum Motel zurück war auch nicht angenehmen. Ihre Klamotten begannen bei der plötzlichen Hitze zu dampfen, aber weil sie so nass waren, wärmte es sie nicht auf. Dean glaubte, sich nie wieder in seinem Leben warm und trocken zu fühlen.

„Dean? Wirst du krank oder so etwas?"

Dean sprang bei der plötzlichen Bemerkung Sams auf und schaute ihn an. „Nein, warum?"

„Weil ich nicht mehr zittere, du aber schon."

„Also?", ist alles, was Dean dazu sagen konnte.

„Also frage ich mich…"

„Hör auf dich zu f-fragen", unterbrach Dean gereizt, sogar ein bisschen genervt, jetzt, wo er kaum richtig sprechen konnte. _Sam war drei Tage mürrisch gewesen und jetzt wollte er nett sein? Ohne eine Erklärung, warum er überhaupt in so einer schlechten Stimmung gewesen war? Uh uh. Das glaubte ich nicht. _

Sie erreichten das Motel. Sam parkte ein und schaute wieder seinen Bruder an. Dean fummelte an dem Türgriff herum und öffnete sie. Es fühlte sich hundertmal kälter an, als das letzte Mal. Mental fluchend stolperte aus der Tür und wartete, genervt von sich selber, dass er Sam die Schlüssel überlassen hatte.

Sam lief hinein – Deans Meinung nach viel zu langsam – und schloss die Tür auf. Dean drückte sich an ihm vorbei und stand dann da, unsicher, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er dachte daran, sich auf das Bett zu schmeißen, aber jetzt sah das ganze nach keiner guten Idee aus, weil danach auch das ganze Bett vollgesogen wäre. Und dann gäbe es kein gemütliches und trockenes Bett mehr. Auf der anderen Seite könnte er direkt unter die Dusche gehen, allerdings wäre es im Moment zu anstrengend, sich aus den getränkten Klamotten zu schälen. Er schaute auf den Boden, bis er Sams Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

"Du solltest unter die Dusche gehen, Mann."

Dean hatte nicht die Kraft, irgendetwas Grobes zurück zu sagen, also schaute er nur zu Sam. Sam lächelte fast. „Komm."

Er drückte Dean in das Badezimmer und drehte die Dusche heiß auf. Dean konnte die Hitze des Wassers spüren und zitterte stärker. „Schaffst du es ab hier alleine?", fragte Sam und Dean versuchte zu nicken, aber sein Kopf schien sich nicht wirklich bewegen zu wollen. Still half ihm Sam aus seiner Jacke, manövrierte seine steifen Arme aus seinen Ärmeln mit starken, fähigen Händen. Dean fühlte sich wie ein fünfjähriger Junge, kümmerte sich aber nicht wirklich darum, weil es so verdammt _kalt_ war.

Er ließ sich von Sam aus Jacke und Hemd helfen, aber als sie an seinem T-Shirt ankamen, brachte Dean die Stärke auf, seine Hände leicht von sich weg zu drücken. „Ab hier schaff ich es alleine.", schaffte er es zu sagen und Sam nickte ohne sich zu streiten. „Okay. Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst." Er verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür. Dean war etwas überrascht, dass Sam so leicht aufgegeben hatte, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Er kämpfte sich aus dem Rest seiner Kleidung und stieg unter das heiße Wasser.

Zwanzig Minuten später kletterte Dean aus der Dusche, wärmer, aber immer noch zitternd. Er entschied, er würde sich besser fühlen, sobald er angezogen wäre und zog seine wärmste Flanell Pyjamahose und ein T-Shirt an.

In dem anderen Raum saß Sam auf einem der Holzstühle am Tisch. Er schaute auf.

„Fühlst du dich besser?" Dean nickte. "Ja – du kannst jetzt." Er fühlte sich etwas schuldig, solange geduscht zu haben, während Sam noch immer in seinen durchtränkten Klamotten dasaß, aber Sam schien das nicht zu kümmern.

Als Sam im Badezimmer war, hüpfte Dean in sein Bett und vergrub sich unter der Decke, zog sie dabei halb über seinen Kopf und winkelte seine Knie an seine Brust an. Er zitterte noch immer furchtbar. _Was zur Hölle? Warum werde ich nicht warm? _Dean wunderte sich. Er war trocken in seinem Bett – was sollte er sonst noch tun? Er seufzte zittrig und wartete.

Eine Weile später hörte er, wie sich die Badezimmertür öffnete; dann Sams Fußstapfen. „Dean?", wisperte er.

„Mmmm?"

„Du bist noch nicht eingeschlafen?, sagte Sam nun in einem normalen Ton.

„Ch-Check", antwortete Dean ohne auf zu schauen und gab sein bestes, seine Zähne am Klappern zu hindern. Dieses verdammte Bett war genauso kalt, wie es anfangs gewesen war.

„Dir ist noch immer kalt?" Sam lehnte sich über ihn und legte seine Hand unerwartet auf Deans Stirn, woraufhin dieser erschrocken wegsprang.

„W- Was zum Teufel, S-sam?"

„Ich überprüfe nur, ob du Fieber bekommst", sagte Sam ruhig, „Beruhige dich."

Dean knurrte ihn an und hoffte dabei, bedrohlich zu klingen, aber Sam umrundete das Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Er sah nachdenklich aus. Dean wurde etwas nervös. Wenn Sam nachdenklich aussah, war das fast nie ein gutes Zeichen für ihn. Aber dann stand Sam auf und ging zu seinem eigenen Bett.

Dean war so überrascht, dass Sam nichts Schnulziges tat, wie z.B. ihn einzumummeln, sodass er auf die Seite rollte, um seinen Bruder sehen zu können. „Was m-machst du?"

„Ich gehe kurz weg", antwortete Sam und zog seine Stiefel an.

Dean war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. „Wohin?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Ich werde bald zurück sein. Bleib einfach im Bett." Und schon war er verschwunden.

Dean fühlte sich etwas verletzt. Okay, mehr als etwas. Er fror gerade zu Tode und Sam ging? Er wusste, dass ihre Beziehung in letzter Zeit nicht die Beste gewesen war, aber Sam war noch nie so gefühlslos gewesen. Anders, als er ihn verließ um auf das College zu gehen. Aber… Sam würde ihn nicht verlassen, nicht so. Er würde zurückkommen. Dean war sich in diesem Punkt sicher. Ziemlich sicher sogar. Er klammerte sich an diesen positiven Gedanken und zitterte so stark, wie er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gezitterte hatte, bis die Tür sich wieder öffnete.

„S-Sammy?" Der Spitzname rutschte ihm heraus, bevor er es überhaupt verhindern konnte, aber Sam schien es nicht zu stören.

„Ja, ich bin es, Dean."

Dean sah ihn neben seinem Bett, eine Tüte haltend. „W-was ist das?"

„Ich habe etwas", war Sams nicht wirklich hilfreicher Kommentar, dann griff er in die Tüte. Er zog eine wirklich flauschige Decke hervor, wie sie Dean immer in den Läden gesehen hatte, aber sie waren stets zu teuer gewesen, um sie zu kaufen.

„Ich habe eine dieser Vliesdecken… Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte sie sehen ziemlich warm aus", sagte Sam und sah dabei etwas peinlich berührt aus, aber in diesem Moment glaubte Dean, noch nie so etwas Schönes in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben. Aber zu seiner Überraschung zog Sam die Decke fort, an die sich Dean klammerte. Dean versuchte, sie zurück zu schnappen, aber Sam drückte seine Hände sanft fort. „Entspann dich, Mann."

Er beobachtete, wie Sam die Decke entfaltete, über ihn legte und ihn einmummelte. _Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, er würde mich noch einmummeln_, dachte Dean. Aber die neue Decke war viel zu warm und weich, um noch länger darüber nachzudenken.

Sam rückte die Decke zurecht. „Ich denke so wird dir wärmer", sagte er, etwas unsicher aussehend. Dean beobachtete ihn mit schmalen Augen, zu überrascht um überhaupt ein Wort zu sagen. Er dachte, Sam wäre böse auf ihn, dachte, er würde sich nicht kümmern. Aber jetzt macht er all dies – _für_ _ihn_?

Sam verschwand auf seinem eigenen Bett. Dean vermisste ihn sofort. Für einen Moment dachte er, dass die Wut der letzten Tag verschwunden gewesen wäre. _Schätze ich lag falsch_, dachte er etwas traurig.

Einen Moment später war er so geschockt, dass er zu beschäftigt war, um sich traurig zu fühlen. _Was zum Teufel?_ Sam kletterte neben ihn auf das Bett und zog die Decke auch über sich. „Sam?"

„Ja?"

„Was zur H-Hölle machst du?" Dean verfluchte sich, dass er so erbärmlich zitterte – es würde viel bedrohlicher klingen, wenn er nicht vor Kälte zittern würde.

„Warm bleiben. Ich friere, du frierst, das ist der beste Weg für uns beide", sagte Sam in einem ruhigen Ton. Dean fühlte sich tatsächlich dadurch beruhigt, obwohl ihn das selber nervte. Dann legte Sam einen Arm um ihn. Dean stupste ihn beinahe mit seinem Ellenbogen in seine Seite, so überrascht war er.

„Was zur _Hölle_, Sam?!"

Sam schnaubte und zog Deans Rücken fest an seine Brust. „Dean, hör auf so ein Baby zu sein. Du frierst und es ist offensichtlich, dass dein Körper Probleme hat, sich selbst zu regenerieren. Also lass mich es für dich machen."

„Das hört sich so f-falsch an", schaffte es Dean zu sagen, „nicht zu erwähnen, dass es so peinlich ist."

„Tja zu blöd", sagte Sam, „Es ist entweder peinlich oder du frierst zu Tode. Deine Wahl."

„Verlockend", meinte Dean und lehnte sich dann etwas in Sams Arme. „Ich schätze ich wähle das Peinliche." Es war wirklich peinlich. Aber die Sache war, dass Sam wie eine Heizung war. Und die Wärme fühlte sich so gut an, dass Dean nicht anders konnte, als sich so eng wie möglich an ihn zu drücken.

Sam hielt in fest, aber nicht fest genug, um das ganze _wirklich_ peinlich zu machen. Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Hey Dean?"

„Mmm?" Deans Zähne hatten endlich aufgehört zu klappern; jetzt sog er lediglich die Wärme in sich auf und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Bruder. Er hoffte wirklich, Sam würde diesen Moment nicht durch ein Weibergespräch ruinieren.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen…", begann Sam.

_Ja, er würde es durch ein Weibergespräch ruinieren. _

„Ich schätze, ich bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich mürrisch zu dir gewesen", machte Sam weiter und klang dabei, als fühle er sich sehr unwohl.

Dean rollte seine Augen, froh, dass Sam ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Untertreibung."

„Ja. Naja, ich wollte dir nur sagen warum… weil… Es tut mir leid", sagte Sam.

Dean schwieg. Einerseits wollte er dieses Gespräch führen, anderseits nicht. Er hasste schnulzige Momente, aber er wollte es endgültig mit Sam klären.

„Du weißt, an dem Tag, als ich am Computer war? Bevor du aus der Dusche heraus gekommen bist? Ich habe eine E-Mail von einem alten Collegefreund bekommen." Sam hörte sich an, als wolle er diese Konversation nicht führen.

„Okay", sagte Dean langsam und wunderte sich, in welche Richtung es nun gehen würde.

„Ja, mein Freund Tim… jedenfalls wollte er mir nur schreiben, dass er seine Freundin Chelsea heiraten würde. Und er hatte mir immer gesagt, falls er jemals heiraten würde, dann würde ich sein Trauzeuge werden. Es war wie die Sache, die wir hatten. Eine Art Witz, aber es war auch ernst gemeint, weißt du? Jedenfalls… er wollte mir nur schreiben, dass er sich wünscht, ich würde kommen." Sams Stimme brach ab.

Dean war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, aber dann sprach Sam weiter.

„Es ist keine große Sache schätze ich mal, aber es erinnerte mich nur daran, wie viel wir für dieses Leben aufopfern…"

Dean seufzte etwas. „Sorry, Sam."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Dean. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sam ließ ihn los und Dean bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr zitterte. Jedoch wünschte er sich irgendwie, Sam würde ihn weiter halten. Und er fühlte sich wie ein Mädchen, weil er sich so etwas wünschte.

„Jedenfalls… Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, warum ich so mürrisch war. Sorry, Dean."

"Hey, ich war auch mürrisch", sagte Dean schnell.

„Aber nur weil ich mürrisch war", antwortete Sam und starrte auf die Zimmerdecke.

„Schmeichel dich nicht selber", sagte Dean und sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Sam schnaubte und rollte sich herüber, sein Rücken Richtung Dean.

Plötzlich, unerwartet, fühlte er sich sehr abgeschnitten von seinem Bruder. Es war etwas so endgültiges, wenn jemand einem den Rücken zukehrte, besonders bei Sam. Vielleicht hatte er es zu oft gesehen, bevor er ging. Dazu kam, dass er nie gebeten worden war, ein Trauzeuge zu sein. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Sam sich fühlen musste. Plötzlich sehnte sich Dean wieder nach Kontakt.

„Hey Sam?"

„Ja?"

"Du kannst mein Trauzeuge werden, wenn ich heirate", sagte Dean und hielt seinen Atem an. Er wusste nicht, ob das nun das Richtige gewesen war, aber er hoffte es.

Sam schnaubte wieder, aber dieses Mal wurde Dean durch Sams Bewegungen belohnt, indem Sam seinen Rücken gegen Deans drückte. Er war für einen Moment still, dann sagte er: „Danke, Dean."

„Das war ernst gemeint", sagte Dean so, dass es nicht zu schnulzig wurde.

„Du kannst auch meiner sein", sagte Sam und machte es damit doch schnulzig.

„Falls du jemals heiraten wirst", stachelte Dean und begann zu lachen, trotz des Versuches, es zu kontrollieren.

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte Sam und Dean konnte ihn lächeln hören. „Idiot."

„Schlampe", sagte Dean gleich im Anschluss. Durch Sam fühlte er sich so leicht wie seit Tagen nicht mehr – es kümmerte ihn nicht einmal, dass sie gerade einen extrem schnulzigen Moment gehabt hatten. Beruhigt lehnte er sich zurück gegen Sams Rücken und schlief ein.

So, fertig :)

Wir hoffen es hat euch genauso gut gefallen, wie uns und ihr hinterlasst uns eine Review :)

LG deanandhisimpala & Rainbow96


End file.
